Not all good things come to those who wait
by MadalaineMalfoy
Summary: Non compliant with DH, Fred does not die. Non epilogue compliant.   Hermione works in the muggle world as a librarian but very much lives in the wizarding world and has a very close friendship with a certain Weasley brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fic, please be kind enough to leave a review and be gentle with me ;p **

**DISCLAIMER all characters belong to JK ROWLING I am just borrowing them for my own amusement :)**

**Madalaine xx**

Hermione sighed as she looked at the monitor in front of her, when she had first agreed to work in a muggle library she never dreamed that she would spend her day helping muggles turn on computers, having to reboot them every five minutes because the system was yet again infected with viruses. No, Hermione dreamed of being at one with her beloved books, being able to share her love and knowledge of all literature and helping children start their journeys into the world of reading. She had not anticipated being bored out of her skull standing at desk whilst ignoring the dull ache in her back most likely caused from standing at an awkward angle whilst listening to muggle after muggle asking the same question; for their time on their computer to be extended.

As the time came for Hermione to leave she was relieved that there were only a few people around. She walked along the pavement mindlessly, shuffling through her Mp3 player looking for a song to lighten the burdens of the day. She settled on "Mister Blue Sky" and hummed along still not paying much attention to the people around her, just listening to the happy tune and finding that she was smiling and remembering her mother singing this very song whilst vacuuming the house last summer break. It was after the third time of listening that she decided to start paying attention to where she was heading, the nearest Costa.

As she reached her destination, she opened the door, walked up to the counter and ordered a caramel latte and looked around the shop to pass the time as she waited for the milk to be heated. Her eyes narrowed in frustration as she saw a young lad take a piece of chewing gum out of his mouth, roll it in his hand and then place it under the table he was currently occupying so that he could most likely kiss the poor unsuspecting girl who was sitting opposite him. She would have loved to have pulled out her wand and make the chewing gum unstick itself and fly straight into his left nostril...that would teach him she thought.

"That's £2.60 love" the young man who had just made her coffee shouted above the racket that was taking place in the small coffee shop.

"Oh, err thanks, here you go" Hermione replied crossly, her mind still thinking about the specific spells that would teach that boy some manners.

She took a sip of the sweet coffee goodness and once again pressed play on her Mp3 and walked out the shop still muttering to herself crossly about muggle men these days not having any manners. She kept walking until she reached the next destination she required, an alleyway that only the young drunk muggles seemed to find at daft o'clock when they stumbled around trying to find somewhere to relieve their aching bladders. The smell was pretty grim. But it served its purpose. She looked round a couple of times more before pulling out her wand holding her coffee tight in one hand and tucking her handbag tighter under her right arm and apparating with a load CRACK.

Hermione landed directly in the courtyard behind the leaky cauldron and went about tapping the correct quick brick sequence to allow herself entrance into Diagon Alley, the place that she called home.

She took the earphones out and wrapped them slowly around the small player in her hand before tucking them into a protective sock and placing them into a small compartment of her handbag. Still sipping on her coffee she didn't notice a pair of twinkling eyes full of amusement that were avidly watching her every move as she wandered along the bustling street full of witches and wizards of all ages on their way home.

By the time she had reached Weasleys Wizards Wheezes her coffee was all but drunk, leaving only a few dregs at the bottom, her mood had improved, the muggle boy all but forgotten and she was beginning to brace herself for what was about to come. She shrank her handbag and placed it into the pocket of her woollen coat, muttering a charm that essentially zipped it closed to make sure that it would not be lost with any sudden movement.

The door rattled and a garish bout of confetti landed on her head as she entered...it was never the same confetti, each day it was full of different colours, shapes and oddly had different scents that accompanied the wackiness of the Owners tastes of the day. Today it was most definitely the smell of fresh mown grass and new parchment...and the colours included mauves mixed with hints of lilac and magenta. The owners must be gearing up for the onslaught of Valentines the holiday most dreaded by herself and her friend Luna alike.

Hermione looked up and saw George muttering away to himself at the register, by the sounds of it he was cursing his father at the same time as well as the stupid unreliable till that had been modified by his father as a side project over the Christmas holidays. It had been modified to accept both muggle and wizarding money but it never quite got the balance right at the end of the day therefore meaning either himself or his brother had to go through every transaction painfully without magic at the end of the business day.

"George", Hermione said quietly "Why don't you let me fix that blasted till for you? I have told you repeatedly it would only take me five minutes! It would save you so much time and effort, let alone the numerous pointless squabbles you two have every eve..."

Hermione wasn't able to finish the sentence because suddenly she was pulled backwards into a muscular chest and a calloused, freckly hand was placed over her wide open mouth. She tensed immediately. Then her body relaxed as she was turned round to face her silent attacker. She looked up into a pair of twinkling blue eyes. That glimmered with amusement as Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Hello Love, good day? You seem a little tense there 'Mione...you really should sort out your priorities you know...Instead of the exasperation you were aiming at my dear brother over there, you should have prepared yourself for this." He tightened his grip on her and pulled her tighter into his chest, still not releasing his hand from her mouth.

Hermione knew that she wasn't going to be released until she relaxed fully and looked fully at him. As her eyebrows divided back into two neat narrow arches, the hand covering her mouth removed itself as quick as it had been placed there.

"Eurgh" she retorted, before pushing her twinkly eyed silencer away and storming off to the back of the store and walking through into the backroom.

"Oh you are in for it now brother mine" George said chuckling slightly as he shook his head side to side and watched his brother follow Hermione into the backroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please be kind enough to leave a review it would mean a lot :D **

**Madalaine Malfoy xxxxx**

Hermione let out the breath of frustration she had been holding as she entered the backroom of the shop. Her irritability seemed to have come back with full force, the heavy dull ache in her back had intensified to the point that her hands on her back felt as if they alone were holding her spine together. She was exhausted, and not in the mood for another sparring match with the other red haired Weasley twin who always seemed to find it oh so very amusing to manhandle her at every given opportunity; all she wanted to do was go upstairs, run herself a bath and try and release the pain in her back somewhat so she could spend her evening reading in peace. However she knew this was impossible the minute she heard the door bang behind her.

"'Mione, what's wrong love? ...Come on, you know you can tell me anything? Haven't I proved myself to be a good friend by now? Let's go upstairs to the flat and I'll get you a pumpkin juice."

Hermione looked up at her twinkly eyed friend to see a deep look of concern etched upon his face, which dampened her anger down slightly. She took his hand and apparated upstairs, not waiting for his permission before the swirly feeling in her stomach occurred with a resounding pop in the air.

"Err, Hermione, some warning next time eh?" He muttered to himself only just audible for her to hear.

"WHAT" she yelled at him, giving up the last of the resolve she had over her anger issues that had been plaguing her all day. "What in the name of Merlin is your problem Frederick...? HUH? YOU come in to the shop, ATTACK me, SILENCE me when my back is turned and yet YOU have the AUDACITY to ask ME for a little WARNING?"

Hermione looked him square in the eye and watched as a smirk formed on his face. _Prat _she thought. But as she stared into his eyes mentally calling him every name under the sun that she hadn't noticed Fred inch forward, until she felt his hands replace hers on her back.

"Mione," he whispered pulling her into his chest, "go and have a bath and I'll start dinner. "

"By dinner you mean you'll floo call your mum? Get her to send some over more like" Hermione muttered as she walked in the direction of the bathroom.

She walked along the corridor to the bathroom, straightening up the pictures in the hallway as she passed; opening the bathroom door and stepping in to her favourite room in the flat. The bathroom had an old fashioned roll top bath in an off white colour, with a matching sink in the corner with the toilet being hidden behind a highly decorated wooden screen. Set in place so that more than one occupant could use the bathroom at the same time and still keep their privacy.

She turned on the taps of the bath with a difficult twist to the left and stepped back to avoid being splashed whilst waiting for the tub to fill. She added her favourite bubble bath and salts for extra comfort and started to relax as the scent of clary sage and lavender filled the room whilst the bath filled with blue water and white froth.

Once the bath had filled she removed her clothes and climbed in. Sinking to the bottom she let the bath do its job and relax her tightly knotted muscles.

When her skin had started to resemble that of a dried prune she got out and summoned a towel from the cupboard with a quick non verbal wandless piece of magic and put her feet into her slippers and walked into her bedroom that used to be the linen cupboard before being hit with an undetectable extension charm that Hermione was rather good at.

The room was painted cream on three of the walls, with one wall covered in muggle wallpaper, coffee colour with teal flowers. Her chunky framed bed was made from strong oak with her mattress made from foam, with her duck feather quilt and pillows she always managed a good night sleep.

She rummaged over to her matching chest of drawers and grabbed a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and some yoga pants, sat down at her dressing table and started combing through her hair. She didn't notice Fred walk in,

"Mione, Mum has sent over some food, just a simple egg salad and some cooked chicken... but it smells good...shall I dish up?" He asked absentmindedly not waiting for a response before he left her room again.

She had moved into the flat just after her twentieth birthday, not wanting to live with Ron and Harry in Grimmauld place any longer deciding she needed to branch out on her own, after three weeks in the muggle London and a break in she came running to Fred asking for his help and had been living with him ever since.

"Fred?" she called walking into the lounge and parking her bottom on the sofa, cuddling a cushion over her stomach.

"Yes Mione?" he chuckled..."and what pray tell are you after?"

"Oh, just wondered where you were." She muttered as she took her dinner from Fred and picked up her fork.

"So are you going to tell me what the matter is?"

"Eurgh...Nothing much to say other than stupid muggles! I mean seriously! How can some people be so stupid? They could give Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money and that is being polite. As for my boss...Well she stuck me in IT again...I never took the job to stand being mind numbingly bored all day!"

She looked over at Fred who had a look of amusement plastered on his face, _mmm the chicken looks so good, _she thought_, Mrs. Weasley has certainly not lost her touch. But Eurgh the egg just tastes wrong._

"Fred is there something wrong with the egg to you? It tastes foul. Your mum must have used yesterday's eggs or something."

"Nothing wrong with it Hermione, you must have tainted your taste buds with that muggle concoction you were drinking in the alley...yeah I saw you miss! Thought you had agreed to cut down, it isn't good for you all that caffeine, Mum will..."

Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence before she regurgitated the entire contents of her stomach right onto his lap.

_I knew those eggs were off._

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much to Lunarox67**** and ****iLoveRomance2o11**** or reviewing! It really makes me want to update faster. **

**I am hoping to update once a fortnight at the latest but my little girl has been in and out of hospital making it harder for me to have the time to write...sleep won...anyway enough rambling...chapter three!**

**Madalaine xxx**

"'MIONE!" Fred half shouted at her, looking absolutely disgusted at the state of his clothing.

"Oh Fred, I am so sorry, here..." she said vanishing the vomit away quickly with a charm..." I am sorry I have no idea what the matter is today. Forgive me? Come to think of it, I really do feel much better now. I have been feeling rotten all day."

"'Mione, you are probably stressed out love, unless it's that time of the month due again..." Fred chortled whilst narrowly dodging the well aimed cushion Hermione threw at him just in time.

_Oh no, it can't be that surely! _Hermione stood up and ran to her room to find her diary, flicking through the pages until she realised that she was indeed ten days late.

_What the hell am I going to do? I am nineteen! I am not in a relationship, I am in a job I thought I would love but I hate, I live in an extended linen cupboard for Merlin's sake? Fred won't let me stay here with a baby...oh Goddess Fred! How the hell am I going to tell him? Oh Merlin what have I done? _

Hermione gathered her thoughts ran past a very confused looking Fred and grabbed the floo powder shouting "Grimmauld place" and disappeared in the emerald flames.

"Hermione?" Harry said startled. "What are you doing here? What's the matter sis?"

"Oh Harry... I think I'm pregnant" Hermione looked as the entire colour drained out of his face. She was looking at the man she had loved like a brother since she was eleven years old and couldn't bear to see the shock and disappointment across his face.

"Ok who's arse am I kicking? I mean it Hermione...you name him and he's getting his butt kicked. How dare he get you pregnant!" He ranted for a full five minutes straight.

CRACK

"Hermione, what the hell is the matter? Why did you floo here without even looking at me? What did I do? I mean I always joke about your menses...'tis what I do...oh and why does Harry look like he wants to hex someone right now." Fred said puzzled.

"BECAUSE SOME TWIT WITH AN A HAS KNOCKED OUR'MIONE UP FRED...THAT IS WHY I WANT TO HEX SOMEONE...SOME DOUCHE WILL SLEEP WITH HER BUT NOT ASK HER OUT. WHO DOES THAT?" Harry yelled.

_Oh hells bells! That's it I might as well have jumped into the fire myself. This is going to go down well. Yep I am totally screwed._

"'Mi...Mi...Mione's p-p-pregnant..." With that realisation Fred fainted and hit the floor.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting Hermione, something you would like to tell me?" Harry asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Err...Not really Harry...ENNERVATE" She pointed her wand at the unconscious redhead on the floor.

"Fred Weasley, how dare you faint on me? This affects me more than you douche!"

_FLASHBACK TO A MONTH AGO_

_Hermione had been drinking with a few of her colleagues and was rather tipsy, they had all been to a muggle alternative club and Hermione was dressed as a gothic fairy for her colleagues 21__st__ birthday. Black corset, black and purple tutu, black heels, striped tights and black feathered wings. Heavy on the eye make up with a fake lip and nose ring, the overall effect was what muggles called "gothic slut" and to be honest with herself she kind of liked it. She had been encouraged to drink the muggle drink sambuca and quite frankly she was now more than a little hammered with all the wine she had consumed too. She fell into a taxi and asked to be dropped off at the nearest train station. _

_Walking into the empty station she knocked on the staff door, _

"_Hey, Harvey can I borrow the fireplace? I am way too drunk to apparate." She asked the lovely caretaker of the station, a squib who helps drunken witches and wizards get home on a night out in the muggle world._

"_Of course Hermione, through you go" he laughed as she tripped over._

_Merlin that hurt she thought. She grabbed the floo and stumbled into the fireplace muttering "Weasleys wizard wheezes flat" and had to try not to be sick as she fell out the fireplace and landed on the floor with a hard thump._

"'_Mione? Is that you? Sweet Merlin what are you wearing...Err 'Mione?"_

_Hermione looked up at Fred and all she could think was how amazing he looked in his flannel pj bottoms and shirtless, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She walked over to him and couldn't help but put her arms around his neck and breathe in the smell that was Fred. She looked up at him and noticed him hitch his breath slightly._

"_Err 'Mione love what are you doing? Sweet Circe...How much did you drink? 'Mione..." He mumbled._

_Hermione knew the effect she was having on Fred and loved every minute of it. She moved his head forward until their foreheads were touching._

"_Fred? I know I am drunk but I was wondering if... you would...you know?" she questioned quietly looking at him, the look conveying everything he needed to know. _

"'_Mione, are you asking what I think you are asking?" His words stumbled out, eyebrows rising in disbelief._

"_Yes Fred..."_

_He bent down to pick her up and carried her to his room. Shutting the door with his foot behind him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N wow 600 hits! Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts and favourite and an extra thank you to those who have reviewed it really does mean everything Special thanks to ****iLoveRomance2o11****, ****HarryPotterGirl394**** and ****Lunarox67**** for reviewing :D **

**Madalaine xx **

"Fred, in the name of Merlin will you wake up and stop being such a child! You have to the count of three before I aguamenti your sorry arse in the face! FRED!" Hermione said losing her patience once and for all with the red head she lived with.

She looked down at Fred's still form on the floor and took aim with her wand "AGUAMENTI" _have that you sorry excuse for a wizard...one mention of being knocked up and boof! Fall to the floor why don't you. Eurgh are all the Weasley men such big babies or does Ron just take after you... Ok we have signs of movement. _

Fred opened his eyes and looked around at the source of the water that had shot him straight in the face with his blue eyes locking into brown.

"Pregnant...Merlin...Mi 'Mione's pregnant." Fred mumbled as he stood up to face Hermione.

"'Mione?" Fred looked at her face mentally trying to get the answers he seeking without having to ask the questions out loud. "Sweet Merlin, We made a ba..."

THWACK

Fred Weasley blacked out again, this time due to a very angry raven haired wizard.

"Harry James Potter what the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione yelled at him, _bloody men! _She thoughtmentally eye rolling as she glared at her best friend. "You...stupid Prat Harry! Go and get some frozen peas for his eye and some healing balm from the cupboard. Now!"

Hermione was exhausted and just a teeny bit hungry after throwing up her egg salad over Fred. She wanted to go home and munch some hot buttered toast and drink a hot cup of sweet tea and read her book like she had planned but it didn't seem likely that it was going to happen any time soon. _Here we go again _"Aguamenti" she pointed her wand at Fred and waited for a response.

"Hermione what the hell happened?" he said rubbing his head and frowning in confusion.

"Harry hit you when he heard the words "we made" you being the thoughtless idiot that you are have just implicated yourself thus setting off the hero complex in harry yet again I might add causing him to lash out at the 'twit with an A' that knocked me up."

"Oh"

"Oh? Really Fred your response is oh? I would have thought you would have said something other than Oh!"Hermione walked away from the drenched redhead and sat on Harry's sofa pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on her hands. Fred muttered a quick drying spell on himself and sat down behind Hermione pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm just ...wow a baby. It was only the one night; I thought you were on muggle contraception? I would have cast a charm otherwise. I'm so sorry 'Mione, please don't hate me" He pulled her closer into his arms and tucked her head under his chin effectively pulling her into his lap.

"Fred, the muggle pill isn't a hundred per cent effective, and if you remember rightly I had stomach flu the week before which would reduce the effectiveness for a couple of weeks." She snuggled into his warmth and took comfort in the fact that he was probably feeling at least as confused as she was.

"Well there is no point crying over spilt potion 'Mione, we have things to discuss I guess, Merlin there is so much to discuss" Hermione moved her head to see the colour drain once more from his face.

"Don't you dare pass out again Frederick Gideon Weasley! I'm just your roommate, your little brother's best friend and a girl you happened to sleep with one night because she was drunk and let's face it horny."

Fred chuckled at her frankness "well I guess we might want to work on a different story before telling mum" It was his turn to watch the colour drain from Hermione's face as his words sank in.

_Oh Morganna what the hell is Molly going to say? She is going to think I am some scarlet woman! What if she wants us to marry? In the muggle world unwed single mothers are quite common but I haven't heard of any in the wizarding world. I am too young to be married. I am too young to be a wife. What if she banishes me from the Weasley household instead? They are the only family Harry and I have...OH what have I done?_

"'Mione? Are you ok? Are you feeling sick again? HARRY!" Fred manoeuvred himself rather well and laid her down on the sofa and conjured a damp cloth for her head and a bowl in case she was sick as Harry came rushing in not looking where he was going and tripped over Hermione's bag letting go of both the frozen peas and the healing balm in the process.

"Oops?" Harry said looking as the bag had split and covered Hermione in little green balls of ice trying to hide his laugh. "'Hermione, are you ok?"

"No. She's going to banish me and I'm never going to see any of you again" Hermione let out before bursting into tears, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"Harry can you help me carry her to the floo please, I want to get her home and into bed," He looked over to see Harry's face glow red and realised how his words has sounded. "NOT LIKE THAT! I am going to put her in her own bed Harry, honestly!"

"Yes well I am not entirely sure what the hell just happened tonight, Hermione barging in declaring she's pregnant, you coming in fainting at the news, her blasting you with water to wake you up, you letting slip you are the baby daddy and well... just... Merlin...in the words of Ron, Bloody hell."

Hermione felt herself being picked up and moved she didn't care; she let herself melt into Fred's arms and relax for the first time that day. Closing her eyes she allowed herself not to think, barely registering Fred's muttering and the motions of travelling by floo powder occurring. It wasn't until they were back at the flat that she realised that they had come home and she hadn't said goodbye to Harry.

"Well, where the hell have you two been? I was only an hour late for dinner and i come up to find both of you missing, the smell of vomit and Mum's dinner hardly touched!"

_Oh god the eggs, why did he have to mention the eggs! _

Hermione thought before emptying her stomach once again over Fred.

"Hermione! Why couldn't you have aimed for George?" Fred chuckled whilst vanishing the second lot of vomit of the day and put her down on the couch.

"I should get used to clearing up your vomit eh?" giving her a grin and raising one eyebrow.

"Eurgh" Hermione groaned in response.

"Fred, do you mind telling me what...Hang on, get used to...OH...Mum is going to have a field day with this one." George said knowingly looking at Hermione grimacing on the couch and Fred grinning like a loon.

"George, care to explain what you mean by that?" Hermione glared at him with as much menace she could muster in her exhaustive state.

"Well 'Mione love, he is my twin, do you think I wouldn't guess that you two did the dirty a few weeks ago? Or that you are moodier than usual, that your back is hurting or you threw up at the mere mention of mums cooking? I would say that you Miss Granger are having a new Weasley grow in your belly" he chuckled as Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"How did you know? I didn't even know until this evening?" Hermione was in shock.

"Well you have had the same number of tampons in the bathroom cabinet as you did at the end of your last period and that was almost six weeks ago and that's how I knew" and with that George dissapparated on the spot.

Hermione looked at Fred and stared open mouthed. _ He counts how many tampons I have in the cabinet? Why the hell would George count tampons? _

"Hermione, he counts to know when to avoid you...we err...both do...don't know why I didn't cotton on sooner...guess I had other things on my mind. Please don't hurt me?"

Hermione just glared, stood up, went into the kitchen to grab some plain salted crisps and cup of tea and went to her room without a single word said to Fred. The clock said it was close to eleven and she had work in the morning. Ignoring Fred completely she walked to her room shut and locked the door, cast a silencing charm and got into bed taking small sips of her tea before snuggling down into her comforter.

_Tomorrow has to be a better day. It just has to be._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/A ****So many hits and PM's! Thank you so much Sorry its late Real life took over and been snowed under with essays and revision! Please Read and leave a Review :P **

**Madalaine Malfoy x**

Hermione awoke in the early hours of the morning absolutely bursting for the toilet; _great another side effect, work are going to love me if I need a toilet break every five minutes._ She thought to herself angrily. She threw back the duvet quickly, put her feet into her faux fur slipper boots and padded her way across her bedroom opening her door with a creek. She quickened the pace and slammed the bathroom door behind her and finally emptied her poor aching bladder.

Once finished she checked the time on her wrist watch, 4:06 am, and decided she may as well clean her teeth and scrub her face ready for the day, wasting time was not really on her to do list for today. Hermione reached for her face wash and toothbrush and then covered her face in the foam produced then preceded in cleaning her teeth. She didn't get far before being overcome with nausea.

_Oh Merlin, toothpaste too? Eurgh, this is just not fair! _

Hermione looked up whilst holding onto the toilet bowl for support, her head still reeling from the nausea brought on from the toothpaste as she heard the door open.

"'Mione love? " Fred murmured sleepily as he walked over and crouched next to her," what brought this on? I can't see any egg salad this time." He chuckled slightly and pushed her hair back off her face with one hand and rubbed soothing circles on her back with the other.

"Eurgh, firstly your child decided that even though it is a bundle of dividing stem cells right now that it was going to have a practise run on causing havoc for my bladder. Secondly you need to buy me new toothpaste...that one you bought is now making me sick...it has to go."

"Err...right ok...toothpaste made you sick? You are meant to brush your teeth with it not eat it 'Mione" he said with a huge grin appearing across his face and dodging Hermione's slap.

"Fred, I wasn't eating it. Do not push me. I don't feel well in case it has escaped your notice! I am sick because of you." She pouted and her eyebrows knitted together as she sulked.

"Hermione Jean Granger you are not dying, it is not just my fault as you put it. We were both there that night and anyway you asked for it. Well not the whole me knocking you up part but you know the whole..." he broke off, not being able to keep a straight face any longer and blushing furiously.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! Two can play at the whole naming game. Make yourself useful and get me a glass of iced water please? It is meant to help with the nausea; I read it in the book I was flicking through last night for a bit of light reading"

"Can do better than that" he retorted, bending down to pick her up and carrying her out the bathroom they shared.

"You are going the wrong way Fred, the kitchen is that way?"

_Where is he taking me? He can't be taking me back to that room surely? There is no reason for him to take me there..._

"'Mione don't argue, just get comfortable and I will be right back with your water."

Hermione looked around the room; nothing seemed to have been moved since she was last in here, his desk in the corner still had scraps of parchment strewn all over the desk, his old quidditch jersey was still slung on the back of the wooden chair he used at his desk when he did sit down and work on his ideas late in the night. The waste paper basket was still overflowing as was his washing hamper and she made a mental note to nag him on that later on in the day when she didn't feel so sick.

"Here you go your highness..."Fred said as he walked back into the room and sat himself down on his bed and pulled her towards him, "...one glass of iced water and a straw so you can lay back and relax until you feel better."

"Thank you Fred, why are you being so considerate? You really don't need to be? I mean we are only friends wh...! Fred cut her off.

"Hermione, I am your flatmate, your friend and the father of your child. It will be expected that we marry straight away, to follow Weasley tradition and Weasley family code. I thought you would have realised this? We look after our own, our family. I will look out for you and our baby Always Hermione, Always."

"Fred ...I...Wow...Err...Fred ok."

Hermione was frowning whilst her brain was processing what had been said. _Marriage? Always? But he doesn't mention love. _She thought as she let herself lean back into Fred's waiting arms and felt his warmth relax her and the Nausea melt away with every crunch of the ice.

"'Mione its 7am, you need to phone your boss and call in sick, we need to go to St Mungos and have you checked over. We also need to tell Mum, Harry would have told Ginny by now, and you know he cannot keep anything from her, none of us can, and she is too damn good at using that Bat Bogey hex to get what she wants...that and she reminds us of mum when she is angry."

...

Hermione was becoming more and more nervous as she waited for Fred to finish cleaning up after lunch, they had already been to St Mungos and she was indeed pregnant, very pregnant, eight weeks along and had the sonogram to prove it. She watched as Fred grabbed his wand from the shelf where he kept it when he was home, gone were the days when it was kept in a holster on his wrist during the war.

"Shall we go love? Get it over and done with eh" Fred asked whilst reaching for Hermione's hand.

Hermione took Fred's eagerly awaiting hand and stepped into the fireplace, watched him grab some floo powder and heard him mutter "the burrow" then felt the swirling sensation come over her and Fred grip her tight.

"Hermione? Fred what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you both until Sunday dinner?"Molly asked bewildered.

Hermione swayed on the spot, the after effects of travelling by floo and the shock of the earlier trip at St Mungos hitting all of a sudden. She was grabbed and held tight by Fred who looked like she would suddenly break in his arms and for the second time today he swung her into his arms and carried her.

"Put her on the couch in the front room Fred, I will get some sweet tea" Molly told Fred whilst simultaneously summoning some teacups and taking the kettle off the aga to pour into the pot, "Hermione Dear, are you feeling ok? I think I may have an idea of why you are here, I just can't place the who"

"Mum do you know everything?" Fred stated rudely. "How did you know Hermione was pregnant?"

"Intuition, when I was pregnant, each and every time I Lost my bearings after travelling through the Floo Network, that, and you didn't apparate here. Now my son why are you here?"

"Molly, yes you are right I am pregnant, we went to St Mungos this morning, I have the sonogram with me in my bag. As for the why Fred is here, he is their father." _ Here we go, the penny is dropping_

"The...Father? Their Father? There is more than one? You are sleeping together? When did this happen? Merlin's beard so many questions! A grandmother...EXPECTO PATRONUM...ARTHUR COME HOME NOW!" Molly blurted out one after the other.

CRACK

"Molly? What is the problem? Is it the kids? What's happened? You are lucky I had just finished a raid so I could apparate straight here when I received your patronus." Arthur rushed out.

"We are going to be grandparents...Fred...'Mione...today...more than one..."

"Really? Congratulations my dear boy, just like your old dad full of good old fertile..."

"ARTHUR!"

"I mean, Fred what were you thinking? You are both so young and not even in a relationship? Couldn't you have used a charm or potion? Or one of those muggle contraptions?"

"Mum, Dad, Yes we know we were irresponsible but we are going to be good parents, we already live together, happily for the most part, she's my best friend, she'll make a brilliant mother, she is clever, beautiful, kind, stern and bossy and pushy when she needs to be and she will make a brilliant Weasley woman" Fred finished his small speech with a huge grin as he watched the realisation dawn on his parents faces.

"Weasley woman? You are getting married? Oh my baby boy is growing up, congratulations to you both!" Molly gushed as she walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Arthur.

"Fred, how do you think the rest of your family are going to react?"

"I think they will be just fine 'Mione. Especially when they find out there are three mini Fred's in there" he said pulling Hermione close and placing his hands on her belly.

"Three mini what's in where brother mine?"

"Three? Oh Sweet Circe! Triplets?" Molly cried out unbelievingly.

"Well done my boy," Arthur said with a wink.

"Yes Mum Triplets" Fred answered with a chuckle, " 'Mione is going to be overrun with A mini me and George and a Mini Ginny and still has agreed to be my wife."

"Ok...Rewind what did I just hear Forge? You knocked Hermione up with triplets first time? George half shouted in surprise.

"Yes George he did. Now if you all do not mind I am Hungry and tired and I really want a chocolate spread and Bacon sandwich, Molly if you don't mind can I eat outside in the shade of the house?"

_How the hell am I going to cope with next generation Fred, George and Ginny?_


End file.
